Crimson Gold-New Love
by skysong99
Summary: This is my first story and I've been fooling around trying to figure stuff out so please don't hate for that. It's a story about how Lucy and Erza bond over a job that goes wrong. We will see from there on.
1. Depression

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way at all :(

The story is something I thought would be nice and my writing skills suck as far as I think so I thought that this would be good practice. Its about hoe Lucy and Erza bond over a job without realizing it. I have no idea from then on so enjoy?(Story) Rated T. May contain some M. Erza x Lucy. Yuri.**  
**

* * *

Everyone has grown older and team Natsu are around 24. Natsu and Lucy are dating, Erza is a bachelor, and Gray is Juvia's private stripper and boyfriend. Everything was at peace in Magnolia.

"Hey Lucy! How about we go on a job?" Natsu yelled.

"Sure what is it?"

"All we have to do is fill in as judges for a beauty pageant. The reward is 140,000 Jewels! I figured you would like it."

Lucy was already packing at the words _beauty pagean__t_ when Erza and Gray came in the guild.

"What's this about a job and beauty pageant, Flame Queen?" Gray taunted.

"What did you call me you cold hearted stripper?"

"You heard me droopy eyes"

"You're going to pay for that slanty eyes!"

"Don't you have something special today?"

"As if! Today is so boring! There is nothing special about today!"

The two boys began fighting, and Erza was just about to step in when Lucy kicked both of them, sending them crashing through pillars of stone, and ran away crying. Erza felt bad so she went after her. She looked around her house, the park, the streets, and finally the woods near the river and meadow that overlooked a beautiful valley. She managed to find her there and sat down by Lucy.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"I hate it when Natsu fights other guild members... also today was our _anniversary..._"

"Oh Lucy come here" Erza gave Lucy a hug for a few minutes while she cried. "On the bright side, you sent them flying and I think they broke some bones!"

"I think I actually may have broken them... I heard a crunch when I kicked them.

"Then how about we visit the hospital later to check up on them?"

"Thanks Erza"

_Erza teaches and trains Lucy from time to time to help her strengthen up._

...

A few hours later and the two girls were on their way to see Gray and Natsu.

'I wonder if they are fighting again, after all they can't stand each other' Lucy thought. They found and entered their room, but nothing could have prepared them for this. They saw a pink haired boy kissing a blue haired woman and a black haired man. The woman mostly watched them. Lucy knew what happened before the others could process it and was already running with streams of tears falling down her face. Erza just stood there shocked while Gray, Natsu, and Juvia made a break for it.

* * *

Well that's all I got. I hope you enjoyed and I will be trying to write more tonight. please leave a review before you leave and make any recomendations for this story you got. (This is what I'm thinking of saying when I'm done with a chapter) Up the beat and enjoy the music.


	2. Flashback

Hey I'm back. So you can probably guess what this chapter is about, so please enjoy. I look forward to any reviews you give.

* * *

(Lucy's pov)

'I remember when he first asked me out'

(Three years ago)

Lucy was at the guild reading in the old tree placed at the center of garden. She was starting to nod of when Happy dropped a fish on her. She quickly sat up hitting her head on a branch and found Happy laughing away in front of her. He tried to escape, but Lucy was ahead of him. In one swift movement she saved her place in her book, leap off the tree and immobilized Happy with the fish he dropped on her.

"Why did you drop a fish on me Happy?"

"You were falling asleep and I had to get your attention."

"So risking dropping a fish on me was the best option?"

"Aye! Please don't kill me I have a message from Natsu!"

"Get on with it"

"He said to meet him at the park by the river leading out of Magnolia."

"Why does Natsu want to see me? He already barges into my house whenever he wants anyways."

"I'm not allowed to say. You smell like fish Lucy, go take a bath."

Lucy smacked Happy with the fish and began walking into the bar. She sat by Cana who always has a drink out for somebody.

"What's got you so mad Luce? It's not like you reek of fish or anything." Cana snickered.

"Who says I'm mad?"

"Well you only drink on special occasions and when you are mad. And since today isn't anything special, it had to be the other."

"Fine, Happy dropped a fish on me when I was waking up. He also told me to meet Natsu at the park by the river."

"Sounds fun! I bet he wants to ask you out or something." Mira said coming back with more drinks.

"There will only be trouble for Lucy in the end. After all it's Natsu we are talking about."

"How about we make a bet, if they start dating then you have to do as I say for a week." Mira smirked.

"How about you win if they marry each other, loser does what the winner wants for a month"

" Can we stop making bets on my love life?!" Lucy screamed.

"So you love him do you Luce?" The two women said together.

"No! I mean... oh shut up!"

"Well either way this is going to be interesting." Mira giggled.

Lucy got up and left after finishing her drink. She walked home, took a shower, and got dressed. She planned on relaxing a bit more until she realized the time. She went out and hurried off to where Natsu was. On her way, Lucy was humming the tunes of songs she liked. They reminded her of her mother even though they have nothing in common.

"Hey Lucy, over here!" Natsu shouted.

She trudged on as Natsu brought her into a little meadow that overlooked the sea. She noticed that Natsu had a picnic out without anything eaten. 'He had been waiting for a while.' She smiled as he led her and gave her a rose.

" I asked you here because I wanted to see if you..."

"If I what Natsu?"

"If... if you... if you would go out with me..."

Lucy was taken aback by this but still managed to respond. "O-Of c-c-course Natsu..."

(present)

'I don't think he ever planned this... it still hurts though...'

It was a very special moment for, but now it seemed like a distant dream.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I don't think I'm going to get chapter 3 out yet seeing as I have no idea, but I tend to get crazy ideas when I'm almost asleep so hope for the best. Up the beat and enjoy the music.


	3. Plans

I know chapter 3 didn't come out on time so keep quite. You try writing when your entire entity exists on sleep. Well enjoy. P.S. Do not judge where this is going. I plan on making a story about how Lucy and Erza get together. Another story on how Cana and Mira get together. (maybe I'll add it to this story) And the third one is a surprise that I came up with sleeping. I get the wierdest dreams sleeping but they are interesting. Message me if you would like the summary of it.

* * *

Erza finally realized what happened. She began running after Lucy until Mira came by and put an arm in front of her.

"Let me go, Lucy is in pain!"

"Let her be Erza. She needs time alone."

Erza sighed in defeat knowing Mira was right. But she wasn't going to stop.

"Why don't you go after Natsu. After all he did this to her." Mira said, distracting the knight.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza bellowed in rage like a monster screaming to kill its prey. She ran after them at incredible speed. So much her flight armor slowed her down. Meanwhile, Mira pulled out a journal to plot her next step in her devious little plan. She gave an evil smirk and went off to Cana.

...**...**

"Mira, why do you want me to go to Lucy's house?" Mira explained everything that happened and told her to bring some scotch or something.

"I think she might break with out it. After all, wouldn't you if you were in that kind of spot?"

"Well.. yea.. I guess.."

"Then it's settled. Go cheer up Lucy."

"Okay." Cana grabbed some drinks and went off to Lucy.

"Now I wait." Mira gave another smirk. She was having fun messing with everyones love affairs.

...**...**

Lucy was in the shower trying to calm down and relax, but she couldn't. She was to upset. _Knock, knock, knock._ Lucy ran to the door after drying off and getting dressed. She opened the door and was thrown a bottle of vodka.

"Drink up. I heard what happened." Cana said as she gave Lucy a hug. They stayed like that for a bit while Lucy cried. Cana had seen how she through away everything that had to do with Natsu. Even the new book she was working on. Cana brought her to the couch and they watched t.v. talked, then they were both to drunk to do anything so they went to Lucy's bed. Cana started to strip and Lucy did the same not knowing what was going on.

"Why are we stripping?"

"I don't like wearing clothes asleep."

"Oh ok. Hey Cana. Keep this a secret, even from me. I think I like Erza." Lucy said as she wrote a note saying why she woke up naked and such. They both laid down, and Cana brought her into a hug. Lucy didn't notice for she fell asleep the second she was on the bed. Later, Mira snook in to see if everything went as planned and left satisfied with everything. As she left, Erza noticed her departure and went to check on why she was there. She used the spare key she had stolen years ago and unlocked the door. Erza looked around for Lucy's dirty laundry. She took a deep inhale of her panties and left to more exploration as her face turned pink. The knight had seen every room except the bedroom and went there. She saw what happened and nearly cried. 'I didn't know you liked girls Lucy, but why Cana. Why not me?!' Erza left in a hurry locking the door. Mira was still there watching everything go down.

...**...**

The two girls sleeping in Lucy's room woke up at the same time screaming.

"Why are you naked in my bed?!"

"I don't know!" Cana got up and looked for an empty bottle of alcohol and picked it up. She then used her cards to see what happened the previous night. Lucy stood behind her dressed watching as a screen popped up and showed what _they _did. Cana got dressed and they both went to eat some food.

"Hey when we're done. go grab that note. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

* * *

Well that's it. I'm going to sleep now. Bye. Why are you still here? Oh do you have a league of legends account? Message me and I might play a game. Chapter 4 in progress. Do not disturb.


End file.
